injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Reddy63/Fan Profile: Rocket
Raquel Ervin was born in Paris Island, Dakota City. She is part of the Dakotaverse of the DC multiverse, same as Static and Icon. Biography As a teenager, Raquel was mixed with a bad group, who broke into people's homes and robbed them at night. One such night their victim turned out to be Augustus Freeman IV, who, unbeknownst to anyone at the time, was a marooned alien disguised as an ordinary human. Raquel witnessed Freeman using his powers to chase off the would-be burglars, and wondered to herself why Freeman doesn't use his powers for heroics. She finally convinces Augustus Freeman to become the super hero Icon with the condition that he takes her as his sidekick. Icon gives Raquel, calling herself Rocket, a belt with a piece of equipment called an inertia winder from his wrecked escape pod. Rocket worked mostly as Icon's partner in super heroics. She has on occasion developed an alliance with fellow teenaged hero Static. Rocket became the first teenaged mother superhero when she found out she was pregnant by her ex-boyfriend. The birth of her baby, Amistad Augustus Ervin, only temporarily put a stop to her hero career, and she resumed it again later. Insurgency: Despite Icon's previous friendly relationship with Superman, Rocket couldn't endorse the Regime. She took her baby Amistad and hid underground before the Regime went looking for her. She then left Amistad with his grandparents and joined Batman in launching guerilla attacks against the Regime, vowing never to stop until her city could feel safe again. Powers and Abilities *Inertia belt *Protective force field *Inertialess field: Traps opponents in force field that absorbs and nullifies all kinetic energy within. *Flight *Augmented strength from kinetic energy absorption Intro/Outro Intro: Rocket flies into the arena. She tunes up her inertia belt and as it powers up, she says "This rocket's about to take off." Outro: Rocket flies away from the arena. She enters her living room where she picks up her baby and holds him. Gameplay Character Trait Inertia Field: Rocket can charge a meter that when full will form a bubble-like force field around her. This field remains active for five seconds and halves the damage she would take from any and all hits she would take in those five seconds. Supermove Kinetic Pinball: Rocket stuns the opponent, and then forms a force field around him/her. With the opponent trapped, Rocket flies up and strikes the field, causing it to bounce around the arena like a pinball, with the victim being thrown around inside it. Once Rocket catches the ball, she shrinks it, crushing the person inside, and then slams it to the ground. Quotes Taunt after 1st round: "The faster you are, the harder I hit." Clash with anyone: "Hope this doesn't blow up in you face." Clash with any character: "You've got trouble now." Clash with any Regime member: "Stay out of my city!" Clash with Batman: Batman "Hate to burst your bubble." ; Rocket "Don't worry, you won't." Clash with Flash: Rocket "I know you powers' weakness" ; Flash: "Oh boy, if I had a nickel..." Clash with Superman: Superman "You as good as your partner?" ; Rocket "Good enough to handle you." Clash with Superman (Regime): Superman "Icon's not here to protect you." ; Rocket "Who says I need him?" Ending Rocket went back to her work of cleaning up Dakota City after Superman's downfall. During a nighttime partol, Rocket witnessed a bright light falling from the sky. Upon investigation she discovers what appeared to be a crashed alien pod. The crew consisted of one lone passenger, and upon making eye contact with Rocket, the alien quickly began changing its form until it took on a human appearance. Category:Blog posts